


Let's turn our story into gold

by nupoxsi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, Alternate Universe - No Wives No Kids, Cotton Candy Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles/ficlets about Leo and Cris' dynamics, each one inspired by a different word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 100 days challenge, but I suck at challenges, so I'll be updating it every now and then tbh. Hope you enjoy this!

 It doesn’t start with Pipita whispering _«he looks at you every time you look away»_ when they go out for a meal.

It doesn’t start with Gerard’s constant teasing _«you like him, admit it already!»._

It doesn’t start with Cesc winking at the brief mention of his name.

 

It starts with cheesy text messages, awful flirting while they have dinner together, reassuring phone calls after long days.

It starts with Cristiano showing his true self at him, and Leo loving it.

It starts with the two of them discovering they have more in common than they have ever thought of.


	2. complicated.

There’s never an easy way to describe the way he feels about Cristiano, but Leo is overjoyed to have him at his side. Perhaps it’s the small gestures that make it work so perfectly, the tender touches, private smiles, the way Cris constantly keeping an eye on him, worrying about Leo’s things as if they were his own.

“But why?” Neymar asks one sunday afternoon as they play MarioKart. “Why him?”

“It’s complicated,” Leo replies with a lopsided smile.

They are the only ones who can understand the dynamics of their relationship, and Leo wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. making history.

“So, Leo,” the interviewer clears her throat a few times as she arranges herself on the chair. “The big question: who’s better, Lionel Messi or Cristiano Ronaldo?”

Leo wants to chuckle, yet he keeps still. It’s always the same question, over and over again, never failing to bring up the similar statistics. Sometimes he wishes interviewers would give him a break from that question, but it’s a reminder of the success both have achieved.

“Cristiano is an incredible football player, and I am nothing but honored to be compared with him. We’re making history, and that’s what should really matter.”


	4. rivalry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I decided to make this over 100 words ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“El clásico is next sunday.”

The sudden comment is surprising, but Leo’s attention fully falls on Cristiano as he wriggles his eyebrows and can’t suppress the smile from his face. They’ve been watching TV for an hour now, yet Cristiano’s comments turn out to be more important than the new _El Hormiguero_ episode

“Ready to have your pretty ass kicked?”

“You wish,” Cristiano replies with a mocking tone, but his eyes are shining bright as he reaches to pull Leo closer at his side, rubbing his hand up an down Leo’s arm. “Weren’t you saying that the night before I won my Ballon d’Or?”

“Your _second_ Ballon d’Or. Do I need to remind you how many do I own?”

Cristiano chuckles. “No.”

“What about all the goals I’ve scored against Real Madrid?” Leo continues, smirking at Cristiano’s annoyed expression. “Or perhaps about—”

Before he can finish his sentence, Cristiano is leaning in, pressing their lips together. The kiss is small and sloppy, yet Cris never fails to make Leo’s cheek burn in heat as he draws back.

“Shut up,” Cris mumbles over his lips.

“Never.”

But when Cristiano’s lips press over his own again, he doesn’t dare to pull apart.

 

 


	5. unbreakable.

The only thing that bothers Leo about setting new records is reading the paper the morning after matches. In all his years as a professional football player, reading the word unbreakable in newspaper headlines started lacking any sense at all, yet they keep using it until the present day.

“ _Lionel Messi sets a new unbreakable record,_ ” Cristiano reads as he stops behind him to press a sloppy kiss on the inside of his neck. “We’ll see that.”

Leo grins widely as Cristiano takes a seat right in front of him.

Not only they complement each other, they’re each other’s motivation.


	6. obsession.

“He was completely obsessed with you,” Pipita says as he accepts the cold beer Leo hands him.

With a soft chuckle, Leo sits back beside Cristiano, placing a hand over the muscle of his thigh. “Define obsessed,” Leo says, curious at what he might reply.

Cris immediately shoots Pipita a threatening look, but with a dismissive shrug, he speaks anyway. “ _Obsessed_ obsessed. He used to watch BarçaTV for you, he asked me what kind of things did you like to do, the way you looked like in the mornings, even what kind of cereal did you like to eat for breakfast. It was kind of creepy, actually.”

“Really?” The idea of Cristiano obsessing over him makes his brows lift in surprise. Leo turns back at Cris with laughter in his eyes. “Did you?” he questions, batting his lashes playfully at him, but Cris rolls his eyes and refuses to meet Leo’s gaze again.

There’s something in the careful way he chooses his movements and the way a flush creeps from under the collar of his shirt that give away the answer to his query. Leo simply laughs as he places a small peck on Cristiano’s neck. “I’m glad you did.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps you're asking what is Pipita doing there tbh, but I pictured this scene as Leo inviting both Pipita and Cris over for an _asado_ , because it's been a while since the three of them last saw each other.


	7. eternity.

“What’s taking you so long?” Leo asks, knocking on the bathroom door. “We’re gonna be late.”

“I’ll be ready in a minute.”

“You said that fifteen minutes ago.”

The door opens and Cristiano walks back to stand in front of the bathroom’s mirror. “I just need to put on my shirt and I’ll be ready.”

Unconsciously, Leo grins like a fool as he relaxes his body against doorframe, eyes setting on Cristiano while he runs his fingers through his hair.

 

In the end, he waited for another fifteen minutes, but if he had to, Leo’d wait an eternity for him.

 


	8. getaway.

What often annoys Leo about seeing Cristiano the week after he loses a big match, is the smug smile on his face the moment their eyes meet. It’s a silent way of saying _‘come on, is that all you’re capable of?’_ without need of words. But this time when Cristiano is picking him up at the airport late at night, all he offers is a comfortable hug before he gets into the car.

They don’t speak much, Leo is tired and he supposed Cris is too. With his head resting against the car’s window, eyes half-closed, Leo barely pays attention to the scenery, and it isn’t until the buildings disappear and everything turns into a mass of black branches that pass by. They’re heading somewhere Leo doesn’t know, yet he doesn’t comment on it.

Five turns to the left, three to the right, and twenty five minutes later, Cristiano is parking the car in what seems to be a hill. A hand is softly shaking him by his shoulder, and Leo fully opens his eyes.

“C’mon.”

With a small nod Leo gets out of the car, chilly air blowing right at his face. He follows Cris up to sit on the roots of a big tree, near the end of the cliff. Leo settles down with him, eyes set on the landscape of the city ahead. The skyline is beautiful, from out there they’re able to see thousand of bright stars shining bright above them.

“Why did you take us here?”

Cristiano’s arm passes his shoulders as he gives a small giggle. “Because you needed to get a little break.”

Perhaps it’s a little odd to drive away in the middle of the night, but he is grateful for it.

“Thanks,” he mutters.

Cristiano kisses his hair. “Anything for you.”


	9. death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Little warning:** as the word for this day was _death_ and I didn't want to bring myself to write about the death of any family member or friend, I decided to make it about a dog. I know how hurtful it is to loose a pet, a dog that's been in your family for many years, so if you're too sensitive about this topic in particular, I'd recommend you to skip this drabble.

Cristiano’s text message at 3:32 AM makes Leo’s heart skip a beat. Changing the tone for Cristiano’s messages possibly is one of the best things he could have done, he’d know who it was without the bothersome need to check his phone, but at this late hour of the night, the sound only makes Leo worry sick. As he clicks on the little envelope on his touchscreen, the text appears in less than a second. It reads _«call me asap,»_ and sleepy as he is, Leo dials Cris’ number without hesitation.

“Cris?” He asks, voice still heavy with sleep. “Are you okay?”

Solemn silence.

“Cristiano?”

“No, Leo, I’m not okay.”

The muffled sniffle that comes after his words feel like a kick right on his stomach. Leo swallows and rearranges himself on the bed, sitting up above the covers and turning up the lamp on his night table.

“What happened?”

“My mother called me about half an hour ago, and…” His voice is paused, and it pains Leo to realise how hard Cris struggles to let the words out. “Cilia passed away last night.”

“Oh, Cris, I’m so sorry.” Cilia was a beautiful Golden Retriever that has been on Cristiano’s family for about thirteen years, the most loved pet Cristiano’s ever had. “That’s awful, I’m sorry,” Leo tries again, finding difficult the asset to find the right words to say. “I wish I could do or say anything to make you feel better, I wish I could be there with you.”

Cristiano breathes heavily on the other line, and a few seconds go by before he speaks again. “Me too. I— I knew something had to be wrong the moment she called me so late in the night, but I— I wasn’t ready for _this_.”

“These kind of things always go unplanned, Cris.”

“I suppose they do,” he replies in a voice low as whisper. “Fuck, Leo, I loved that dog. She was always so— _energetic_ , always wanted to play, even if she was a bit old. There was this one time, we were on the beach, and she couldn’t be more than two years old. It was the first time we took her there, and as soon as she saw a crab, she wouldn’t stop barking at it. In the end, she was running from a small horde of crabs.”

As soon as he finishes the story, Cristiano chuckles softly, sniffling every now and then on the other line of the phone. Leo joins him and offers him a small cackle in return.

“Sorry for calling at this hour, _minha vida_ , I really needed someone to talk to.”

“Don’t be silly, you can always call me,” Leo soothingly says. “So she was the adventurous kind, wasn’t she?”

Cristiano snorts back a laugh. “Yes, she was.”

“I bet you have some other interesting stories about her.”

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Cristiano replies. “Do you wanna hear them?”

With the phone still pressed against his right ear, Leo grins widely. “All of them.”

And Cristiano did.

He told Leo multiple stories that made them both end up bursting into a contagious laughter, and other ones that made Leo’s heart soften. Cristiano is such a kind person, and listening all those memories only makes Leo want to be there with him. They spoke on the phone until the weak beams of sunlight began to creep through the windows’ bines, and Leo soon realised training would start in a couple of hours. But it doesn’t matter, if  it helped Cristiano, he’d stay up for as long as Cris wanted him to be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And wow, this turned out to be longer than I expected it to be.


	10. opportunities.

A way to make their relationship work is by taking all the opportunities they have to be together during their free time. No one could ever say it’s an easy thing to do, because after months of sharing this intimacy with Cristiano, Leo knows from first hand how troublesome it is to find free days to see each other.

Sometimes, during holidays, they’d take some days off somewhere they’d be completely alone, rent a cabin on some wood in Austria or stay at a family member’s house. Those moments that were reserved only for the two of them to enjoy were absolutely Leo’s favourites

Yet there were also other times in which things would happen in a rush. They’d meet after weeks of not seeing each other, and Cristiano would plainly pin him against a wall, kissing him fiercely, hungrily, as if his life depended on it, and Leo’s hands would travel over his body, feeling every inch of skin he could reach.

In the end, every time, every fraction of second they’re together, be it laughing over a funny sitcom, fucking the brains out of each other, or simply enjoying each other’s company, will always be worth the effort. 


	11. 33%

“I can’t believe you want us to face each other on la Copa del Rey final,” Leo comments after turning the TV off and snuggling closer to Cristiano’s side on the couch.

“I can’t believe you don’t want us to,” Cris mocks him, narrowing his eyes. It’s freezing, o he brings the blanket up to cover both of them. “It’d be exciting. We’re both in semis already, and, if we’re being honest, el Clásico is what everyone wants for a perfect final.”

“What everyone wants…” Leo chuckles, letting his head fall on Cristiano’s shoulder. “…or what _you_ want?”

Cris rolls his eyes. “There’s a…33% chance we might end up facing each other, so you better be getting used to that idea, Leo.”

“I am, and we’re gonna do our best to be there.”

“You better do, ‘cause I can assure you we _will_ be there.”

The reply makes Leo laugh. “If the final ends up in another Clásico, we’ll end up frowning at each other on our way back to the dressing room.”

“And then we’ll be having hot, wild hatesex all night.

“Without the _‘hate_ ’ part.”

“Still hot,” Cristiano says as his head falls over Leo’s. “And wild.”

 

 


	12. dead wrong.

There’s no point in denying the first impression Leo got of Cristiano was one of a priggish man who had his head up his arse. Looking back, at least Leo is able to say he never believed in any of the crap the press would say about Cris or his personal life. Leo knows what journalists are like, they’ll get anything within reach and make a whole story built on the naughty lies.

Yet during the first encounters he had with Cristiano, before even getting each other’s numbers, on a stadium’s tunnels before a big match, on semi-empty rooms waiting for an award ceremony, on the sets ready to roll some ads, only a few glances were exchanged, and every time Leo tried to establish a conversation with him, all Cristiano offered was a couple of words before tearing his gaze off him.

He admits it, back then he mistook Cris’ lack of words and shyness for smugness and vanity, and if it weren’t for Pipita he’d probably had kept that opinion. For weeks, Pipita kept insisting they’d immediately click if they got to know each other, and Leo is more than glad to have discovered his friend was right.

 

 


	13. running away.

At times, the urges of leaving everything behind hit Leo like a bullet to the head. Pack their bags, find a place peaceful to live— perhaps somewhere in Portugal, since Cristiano is so fond of his country. Or even Bariloche seems to be fit for his desires. He can picture them waking up every morning with Cristiano next to him, their legs tangled together and the sound of their soft breathings as they enjoy the closeness.

Yet the idea of running away from everything they’ve both built is only that, an idea.

Deep down, Leo is aware he wouldn’t be able to leave this life— he wouldn’t be able to quit football, and nor would Cristiano. Football is their passion, is what brought them together, and they wouldn’t abandon it even if it meant a lifetime together.

Certainly, the distance, the constant feeling that something important is missing at his side pulls Leo down every now and then, but he’s managed to get used to them, accepting them and learning how to deal with them.

It’s difficult, but Leo knows he’s not alone. He’s got Cristiano, and that gives him the strength he needs to make those small urges disappear.


	14. judgement.

There’s never been a way to make Kun like Cristiano. Ever since he told his best friend about it, Kun has judged their relationship to no end. _«You don’t fit well together. You’re too humble for him. He doesn’t care about anyone but himself,»_ among other sentences are all Kun ends up saying whenever Cristiano is brought up to the conversation.

On a free day, Leo takes the liberty to visit Kun in Manchester. During the whole travel he studies the possibilities to bring Cristiano’s birthday party up, knowing what Kun’s reply would be at first thought. It won’t be easy, but he has to try. Leo misses the Barcelona sun the moment he travels from the airport to Kun’s place, but as Kun warmly greets him with a hug and the typical kiss on the side of his neck, Leo feels more than welcomed.

They speak for quite a while about nothing in particular, conversations topics tend to vary a lot when Kun is included in the conversation. It is something good, though, Leo always ends up with a huge smile on his face and bursting into laughter due to Kun’s randomness and the easy way they can talk about anything. Kun offers him to join him in the kitchen, the one that reminds him a lot to Argentina. The fridge has many magnets shaped like notorious monuments of the world, footballs, flags, and Leo smiles at the sight of one magnet that has his name on it.

“So how about we have some _mate_?”

“You know what my answer is, _boludo._ ” Leo makes himself turn from the fridge to stare at Kun’s back as he places the kettle on the stove. “Hey Kun, I wanted to talk you about something…”

“What’s up?”

“Cris’ birthday was this week,” he starts gently, letting his elbows rest on the kitchen’s aisle. “We’re celebrating it next Friday and—”

“Leo…”

“Just say you’ll think about it. It’s his party, and you’re my best friend. It would be good if you tried to get along”

“He’s just—”

Leo’s hand settles on his arm, stopping him from saying anything further. “He’s not. I’m only asking you to come to his birthday party, Pipita, Pocho, Eze and Garay will be there too.”

“I don’t like him,” Kun says, shrugging. “You know that.”

“Yes, I do know. If you liked him, I wouldn’t have to insist you to go so many times, would I?”

“The water is starting to boil,” he eludes the question quite nimbly, but Leo doesn’t let go of his arm, only furrows his brows at him, which makes Kun sigh loudly. “Would it mean that much to you if I went to his stupid party?”

“It would.”

Another sigh. “Then fine, I’ll go.”

The words do bring a smile to Leo’s face. “Thank you, you”

“I still think  he’s not the one for you, Leo, but if you want me to go that much, I’ll be there,” Kun replies, granting him a small smile. “Now, will you let me go make us some _mate_ , or do you intend to keep me here while the water evaporates?”

Leo removes his hand and playfully winks. “Someday you’ll like Cris, _boludo_ , I’m sure of it.”

“Keep telling yourself that, and perhaps one day it’ll come true,” Kun says with a mocking tone as he turns his back on him once more. “Also, you’ll play for Madrid and I’ll go to United, how about that? Or maybe I can play for Boca Juniors, who knows.”

“You’re such a _pelotudo._ ”

Kun chuckles. “Stop insulting me, you love me.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for info: _mate_ is an infused hot beverage that is really popular in Argentina.


	15. seeking solace.

A very special yet odd side of their relationship is the comfort they provide to each other whenever they need it.

At first, Leo had his own doubts on the issue, given that they are in rival teams and don’t even share NT. Yet every time they’ve needed comfort, they are always there for each other. Sometimes it’d only take a few words to regain their confidence, or one of those soothing hugs after el Clásico without mattering what the result might be.

Without any doubt, Leo’s more than thankful for having someone as warming as Cris by his side.


	16. excuses.

**Leo**

Can I call u now?

 

**Cris**

Wait, I’ll ring you in a few.

 

Leo’s patience grows short. For the past hour he’s been trying to get Cris over the phone, mainly because it’s been three days since they last spoke on the phone and, cheesy as it is, Leo misses the sound of his voice. _A lot_.

Fifteen minutes later, his phone finally rings.

“Well, about time.”

“Hello, _minha vida,_ ” Cristiano says, and Leo swears he can hear the smile in his voice. “How are you?”

“A bit tired. Cesc dragged me to a restaurant a couple of hours ago, but he forgot to tell me Gerard and Ney were also going.”

“Ney, huh?” Cris echoes slowly, using the jealous tone that normally makes Leo both sigh and giggle. “At least you had a good time with them, didn’t you?”

“I guess I did.”

“And I’m glad you did, someone has to make you laugh when I’m not there. Listen, love, I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, but I can’t talk right— I have someone waiting on the other line and I really need to take this phone call.”

“Oh. Who is it?”

Cristiano takes a few seconds to come with an answer, but he does reply. “Someone.”

“Someone?” Leo repeats with certain incertitude. “Can I call you later, then?”

“No,” he replies too quickly, “I’m doing something else later. Plus, I want you to get proper rest tonight.”

“Are you hiding something?”

Cris chuckles. “What? No, everything’s alright. I just need to do a few things, ‘s all.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yes. I really need to go, Leo. I’ll text you later,” he says with haste. “I love you.”

The line’s dead before Leo has time to reply.

Well, that was strangely unusual.

 


	17. vengeance.

“Surprise.”

Leo doesn’t know whether to kiss or punch Cristiano the moment he opens the door to find him standing on his doorstep. It’s been almost three days since the last time they spoke on the phone, and Cris kept on giving him lame excuses to avoid phone calls at any cost, which, obviously wounded Leo in a way. He is still a bit pissed off, though, but he doesn’t try to dodge Cris when the portuguese’s arms wrap around his shoulders. It doesn’t last long, Cris eventually draws back and Leo’s lips press together into a thin line.

“What are you doing here?”

“What a warm welcome, _minha vida_ ,” Cris says with sarcasm, flashing him a cheeky smile. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

He moves from the doorframe, allowing Cristiano to come into the house.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming.”

Cristiano nods eagerly, eyebrows furrowing together. “That’s why it’s called a surprise.”

“Still,” he reasons, making sure the door is locked behind them.  “You should’ve told me.”

“I thought you’d be happy to see me.”

Leo’s gaze set on Cris’ as a twist of guilt hit his gut. Of course he’s happy to see Cris.

“I am, Cris. I suppose I just wasn’t expecting to see you here at all. We haven’t really spoken in three days and…”

“Is this what’s all about?” Cristiano questions, chuckling lightly. The bag he carries slowly slides from his shoulder to hit the ground, and the sound of his heavy footsteps as he closes the distance between the two of them echo in the hall. “I was making sure there was no mishap with me coming here. Couldn’t tell you a word of it because, well, that would’ve ruined the surprise, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, but—”

Suddenly, Cris is pressing their bodies together, his two hands cupping Leo’ jaw and making him look up. They share a small and private look before Cris’ lips crash against his own in a hungry kiss. Leo gives into the kiss, his own hands setting on Cris’ waist as he pulls him even closer. When they draw apart, Leo is left breathless and wanting for more.

“There’s no ‘buts,’ not right now,” Cris mumbles softly, then sealing their lips together once more.

Cristiano does know how to keep him quiet.

* * *

After kissing until they were both agitated, they barely made it to the living room, their bodies twined together as they threw their shirts on the floor. Taking the lead, Leo was the one to push Cris against one of the walls and drop to his feet, where he’d share a mischievous look with Cris as his nimble fingers undid his jeans.

Now, Leo is knelt in front of Cristiano, one hand on the base of his cock and the other one with a tight grip on his hips as his tongue works eagerly on the head. He feels it’s been too long since they’ve seen each other, and perhaps it actually is. All Leo knows is that he wants to trace all the curves of Cristiano’s body with his fingers, grant him all the pleasure he couldn’t give him when they’re away. And by the way Cris’ hips start to give small thrusts as Leo takes him fully into his mouth, he can say he’s doing a good job on it.

“Fuck, Leo, I’m going to— _fuck_.”

_Yes._

That’s all Leo needs to stop.

He lets go of Cris’ cock, making an obscene pop as it slides out his mouth. He also takes both of his hands from Cristiano’s body, and prompts himself to his feet. The look on Cris’ face is somewhere between confusion and rage, and Leo can’t be more pleased about it. His hands wrap around his neck and he pulls Cris into him, until he is able to catch the portuguese’s lips on his own without the need to tip-toe. He kisses him fiercely, biting and sucking onto his lips hard enough not to draw blood but being sure it would leave Cris’ lips swollen and red the moment they break apart.

“You avoided me for days,” Leo whispers heavily over his lips. “I am sure you can wait a bit more.”

“You can be a little shit when you want to, you kn—”

“Hush.” Leo’s hand moves swiftly from Cris’ stern shoulder, trailing down his bare torso until it reaches the hard cock curving against his lower stomach. With a sly leer Leo resumes the grip on the base of his cock once more, but this time all of his movements are painfully and slow as he wants them to be. “Or you’ll stay like this for a long time.”

“Such a tease.”

“You deserve it,” Leo says, catching Cris’ lips in his own.

* * *

In the end, after teasing for as long as Leo can bear, Cristiano manages to shift their positions with quite a technique, and pins Leo against the same wall, lifting him from the ground and slowly fucking him in that very moment.

Needless to say, the little vengeance plan doesn’t go as planned, but Leo is lost between moans and the taste of Cristiano’s flesh between his teeth. He holds onto his back as Cristiano thrusts speed up, grip always firm and hard to keep him in place.

His only hope relies on the durability of the hickeys he’d left all over Cristiano’s neck and collarbone.


	18. love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who remembered this work exists.

Even long before they got to know each other in other level than just shaking hands during sportive events, Leo felt attracted to Cristiano. He hid it from friends, unsure how their response might’ve been. It isn’t the same kind of attraction you feel for random hot people you see in the street, strangers that you’d probably never be able to see again in your life, so you watch them pass by and the attraction dies as soon as it started. There’s something about Cristiano that has always caught Leo’s attention, a special kind of charm that might have something to do with the way he smiles and the way he always behaves like a gentlemen despite what people say about him. They don’t really know him, not like Leo does. Cristiano is one of a kind, and maybe that particular something was the thing that drove Leo to be over his heels in love with him.

Attraction led him to discover the amazing person Cris is on the inside, the guy that Leo now loves more than anything, his sun, moon and stars. His universe. They lie side by side on the bed, and Cristiano is sleeping peacefully after a long day of travelling. He snores every time he moves, and Leo finds it cute. On the other hand, Leo is awake, taking his time to observe Cristiano. There are so many things he loves about his peaceful expression when he sleeps, he wants to lean in and kiss every corner of his beautiful face.

At some point of the night, Leo shifts to take a sip from the glass of water he keeps on his nightstand, and when he turns back to face Cristiano, he finds him with his eyes partially open, and a silly grin on his face.

“Hi.”

“Hey,” Leo says softly, “go back to sleep.”

“Only if you tell me what are you doing awake.”

Leo smiles. He reaches to caress Cristiano’s hair, letting his fingers drop to his cheek. His skin is soft, and he feels the wrinkles of his smile under his fingertips. “Watching you.”

“That sounds creepy,” Cris mumbles with a chuckle, and Leo feels the sleep in his voice. “Don’t be creepy, Leo.”

The reply comes as a soft giggle and Leo simply snuggles closer to Cris. “I love you,” he whispers before placing a small kiss on Cris’ left collarbone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _hope_ I'll be able to finish these drabbles sometime. There's a chance I will be updating them in the next months, but again, I promise nothing, I have many commitment issues.


End file.
